Never giving up
by Hendo10
Summary: This is a story placed after the Brittana kiss in 100th :). Rated T for language
1. No air

I burst through her hotel room door. _ Its your choice._ Brittany's words and played in my mind so many times they started to sound like a broken record. I through my purse on the ground and before laying in her bed I decided she could just put on some sweats first. How could someone just leave my life and then come back into it so quickly? Brittany was right she could never recreate what they had, but was that what she was trying to do with Dani? No, I mean I love Dani right? Ugh! I hate to admit it but ever since her and Britt broke up she couldn't help but to regret it. I mean I _love _Britt. Why couldn't I just go after her? I let her walk out on me just like that. She said she wait though right? So maybe she hadn't ruined her chances? Wait, what about Dani? My mind was so over run with questions about every thing imaginable, it felt like it was going to burst. As soon as she closed her eyes she was out, but yet another dream about Brittany had started.

XOXOXOXO

"San! Wait up!" I turned on my heels quickly to see who was yelling, only to get a face full of blonde hair.

"Oh, Hey Britt," I hated how just the thought of Brittany made her smile.

"Sleep well?" Brittany asked as innocently and cute as any human being could be.

"Well the best I can sleeping in a hotel," I couldn't help but to smirk at the thought of the things Brittany and I have done in hotels, "How about you?"

"Good, but it would've been better if you were there," the dancer mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Britt... I- I'm with Dani now" the Latina stated looking down at her hands not wanting to see the hurt in Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

"I know," the blue-eyed girl confirmed, "but that doesn't mean I have to give up" she said smiling down at me. "Wow, the roles have really switched since high school, huh?" she giggled. The thing that sucks is I know how shitty she must feel right now. Back in high school when I fought for her,and she picked Artie over me, I felt the same way. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone's default ringtone.

_"Hey babe"_ Dani's voice ringer through the speaker.

"Hey, What's up?" I questioned after giving Britt and apologetic smile.

_"Just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." _I looked at Brittany and couldn't help but frown when I saw her walking away. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. _"Babe? You okay?" _

"Oh, yeah sorry. Things are just complicated right now."

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"_

I hesitated a bit wandering if I should just tell Dani what happened. "Um, No. I think that would just make it worse." I quickly stated before I made a mistake, "I got to go sorry babe. Mr. Shue wants us." I added that last part for good measure. Dani sighed on the other end.

_"Okay, I guess. I love you."_

I didn't know what to say... do I love her anymore? "Uh... bye" I hung up before I could hear the disappointment in Dani's voice, and made my way to meet up with the rest of the club in the choir room.

XOXOXO

_"Babe, when are you coming back?" _Dani asked for the tenth time through their Skype call.

"I don't know... why? You can't miss me that much." I could tell her tan skin darkening with red through the camera.

_"Well, I just do. Why did you call me in the first place?" _My head jerked down to look at my hands. It had been a few days since Brittany kissed her, and she wasn't giving up.

FLASHBACK

_"Britt? Where have you been?" I asked looking at the dancer. _

_"Follow me," she said smiling ear to ear. She led me to the choir room which had been filled with white flowers- lilies maybe? _

_"Britt, are these lilies?" she nodded looking at me in the eyes._

_"They are the lesbian of flowers, and they are beautiful... just like you" she blushed while tapping my nose lightly. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Then, she grabbed my hands like it was the most natural thing in the world, and looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm not giving up now, and I never will. Remember I'm yours, Proudly so." before I could say anything else she had left. _

_XOXOXOX_

_"San? Babe? SANTANA!" _I looked up startled and realized I still hadn't answered her question.

"I-I need to tell you something... just don't say anything until I'm done okay?" I glanced up too look at her face and she nodded as if I was on que I jerked my head back down. "She's fighting for me Dani... she kissed me" Dani's head shot up to look at me in the eye.

_"W-What? Did you do anything?"_ I shook my head indicating that I did nothing to stop her. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANTANA" _I flinched by the power and saddness in her voice, but my eyes remained trained on my hands. _"THAT BITCH!"_

"Don't you EVER call her that Dani!"

_"Oh. so know your on her side? I thought I was your girlfriend not that slut!"_

"Don't. Never call me that again!"

_"Call you what Santana? Huh? Come on just say it! Make the biggest mistake of your life! Go after that stupid-"_

"Nobody. Calls. Her. Stupid.  
Usted cruzó la línea! Ya no te quiero y nunca lo haré! La amo y nadie llama su estúpido! Si te oigo decir que una vez más voy a venir allí y strangke hasta que usted no puede sentir su cuerpo! ¡Perra! We are Over!" I felt my cheeks getting wet. I can't believe that just happened. Am I really going for Britt?

XOXOX

I woke up the next morning only to be reminded of last nights events. I got up and walked over to the small washroom beside the door to leave my one bed hotel room. I let out a gasp when I looked into the mirror. I look like shit. My eyes are bloodshot and puffy, I guess I cried more that I thought. My lips were cracked, which I fixed using my strawberry flavored lip gloss- Brittany's favorite. I smacked my lips after applying a heavy coat of the gloss admiring how it spread evenly onto my full lips. I managed to get my hair controlled after rinsing it down in the sink, I was to lazy to get a shower since I took one the previous night. I applied concealer covering up the dark circles under my eyes indicating my loss of sleep. After about an hour of preperation, I was happy with the turn out. My eyes aren't as dark anymore but Britt would be able to tell. I love how she can read me like a book. I swear she has me falling for her a little bit more every day.

XOXOX

I made my way into the choir room to my usual seat in the back. Surprisingly I was the first one here. "Hey Santana!" a voice startled me and made me snap my head up from my phone. Mike was standing at the door with Tina on his heels.

"Hey guys" I watched them go to the bottom row and automatically linked hands. This just made me remember all the times me and Dani had together and as hard as I tried to hold back a sigh it must have made its way out of my mouth because Mike and Tina's heads whipped around to look at me.

"You okay?" Tina asked with a tint of worry in her voice. I just nodded afraid that if I started talking I would've broke down on the spot. Luckily, Quinn and Puck walked in distracting Mike and Tina from me long enough for me to get my act together before Britt got here. After a few minutes a voice made me unglue my eyes from my phone and look at Brittany, who was walking toward me.

"San!" the dancer exclaimed smiling wide as she took the seat beside me. I started to feel tears collecting in my eyes. "You okay? You look like you didn't get much sleep." I broke as soon as she asked me this. I collapsed into her embrace and buried my head in the crook of her neck. "Shh, its okay" she coed into my ear as she stroked the back of my head, and took me into the hallway not wanting to cause a distraction. She gently sat me down up against one of the lockers and pulled me into another embrace.

"We broke up" I managed to gasp out in between sobs.

"Oh, San. Baby, its okay. You'll get through this I promise, I'll be here the whole way" she kissed the top of my head lightly making my heart flutter.

"You"

"Sorry? What was that, San?"

"I broke up with her, for you" I whispered looking deeply into her bright blue orbs. She cupped my cheek and wiped away the remaining tear. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, but it felt like it ended to soon. She lifted her other hand to cup my other cheek and took my bottom lip between hers. The kiss was hard but it was the most passionate kiss Brittany and I have ever shared. When they broke both of their lips were swollen and they were both gasping for air.

"I think I'm in love with you Brittany S. Pierce"

"I _know_ I'm in love with you Santana Lopez"


	2. The girl in the back

**Hey guys! I really wanna thank all of you for the feedback! It was amazing. I read them all and I wanna thank everyone and here is the second chapter for everyone who wanted it! Should I have an intimate scene or no?**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up with the sun hitting my face in warm rays, and my arm drapped over Santana's stomach. It had been about a week since Santana broke up with Dani, but I'm still not sure what we are yet. How could I not fall in love with the goddess that is Santana? She even looks like an angel when she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful breathing lightly and furrowing her eyebrows together. Normaly I would think it is weird to watch someone sleep, but with Santana I can't help myself. The corners of her mouth were turned up, and her eyebrows slightly tugged together. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe Santana. Gorgeous didn't even fit the latina. The way her dark carmel eyes sparkle when she gives me the smile that is reserved for me and only me. Her love smile. Her dark lucious curls lay over her shoulders perfectly, and her tanned skin suited her perfectly. I was brought out of my trace by Santana sturring under me.

"Like what you see?" she croaked in her sleepy voice with her usual smirk resting on her lips.

"Sorry... I was just thinking how gorgeous you are, and gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe you" I admitted looking down at my hands nervously. She was blushing hard, and I felt myself doing the same. She reached her hand up to cup my cheek and took my top lip between hers. Our lips moved together for a few minutes before I felt Santana's tongue run across my bottom lip asking for entry. Smiling into the kiss I obliged. We stayed in this position, with our tongues dancing, for a few minutes before we both needed to break for air. Gasping for air I managed to get out the question that had been haunting me since San broke up with Dani. "San?"

"Yeah?" the brunette asked with questioning eyes searching mine.

"W-what are we?" I continued starting to loose confidence and realizing how nervous I was. What if she says no? Does she love me back? "Please say something"

"Come on a date with me" she said quickly, "I mean only if you want to-"

"San, I'd love too"

"Monday?" San said with hopeful eyes. I nodded in response, not able to speak. I can't believe this is happening. I, Brittany S. Pierce, am going on a date with Santana Lopez. Again.

XOXOXO

"We have one more week," Mr. Schue started,"let's make it worth it." A roar of cherring came from the current and old New Direction members. "So, who's up?" with that Blaine was up at the front of the chior room, singing some song on the charts this week. I would know what he was singing, and probably singing along. But, I was distracted by the hand resting perfectly in mine like a puzzle piece. I looked over at Santana smiling like an idiot. This is what most of the club members refered to as "eye sex" apparently me and the Latina do it all the time.

"Mr. Schue may I have the floor?" Santana asked nervously, after Blaine finished. After Will nodded Santana shot me a stern look, before heading to the front. The guitar started in and Santana starting belting out notes in her raspty unique voice.

_"I'm a coward" _Santanna starts, while making her way over to me,

_"I hide behind all these delicate lines I sing_

_But I'm trying to come clean_

_I'm so lonely_

_Surrounded by people who know me, but don't know a thing_

_So I'm trying to come clean_

_And every relationship I've ever been in_

_Has fallen apart at the seams_

_And I'm just afraid I've been singing about love_

_But I'll never find out what it means_

_And if I was honest about what the problem is_

_I'd have to admit that it's me_

_I'm just tryin' to live up to all that you want me to be" _I reach my hand up to feel the wetness under my eye. As Santana sings to me looking directly in my eye doing the same.

_"I'm a liar_

_I sing pretty things_

_But I never quite say what I mean_

_So I'm trying to come clean_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know that I can't take it back_

_No I can't change a thing_

_So I'm trying to come clean_

_And every relationship I've ever been in_

_Has fallen apart at the seams_

_And I'm just afraid I've been singing about love_

_But I'll never find out what it means_

_And if I was honest about what the problem is_

_I'd have to admit that it's me_

_I'm just tryin' to live up to all that you want me to be"_ Everyone breaks out into applause, while me and Santana are staring deeply into eachothers eyes like its the only thing we see. I run up to her and wrap my arms round her neck, "Thank you," I whispered into her ear with my lips grazing the side of her ear, and place a wet kiss just below her ear on her pulse point.

XOXOXO

Monday rolled around rather quickly, and everyday had been the same as the day when San sang to me. Everyone singing their song, but I can't really remember what they sung because I was distracted by the brown-eyed beauty beside me gripping onto my hand for life. I didn't really notice how nervous I was until this morning. It's a good thing Quinn is back in town, I'm not sure I would be able to pick out my clothes if she wasn't. Quinn had told me to wear a baby blue dress that hugged me around my waist, and ended just above my knees. I had just finished putting on my make-up when I heard the door bell chime. Taking one last look at myself, I ran downstairs to open the front door fir the awaiting beauty.

"San.." I couldn't even find words for her right now. Her hair was wavy on the ends, and rested perfectly over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark red dress that sqeezed her perfectly in all the right places. "You look beautiful." I managed to choke out still admiring her body.

"As do you. Ready?" she asked holding out her hand for me to take. We walk down to her bright red Camero hand in hand still admiring the others beauty.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Santana said smiling brightly.

"I could never say no to you." I admitted.

We had got to Breadstix and got our food, that Santana ordered for me. After awhile of joking and small talk Santana's eyes turned dark chocolate brown and she looked at me seriously. "Can I ask you something?" the latina asked looking at her hands.

"Anything"

W-will you.." she trailed off. I've never seen this side of Santana. She is usually so badass and tough, but right now she is so vaunurable and soft.

"I'm sorry San, what was that?" I asked innocently. Santana took both of my hands in hers and looked at me in the eyes before getting down on one knee.

"Look, Brittany I know we have been through a lot, and I know this is our first date and everything. I really like you Brittany, more than Dani. You are the best dancer I've ever saw and every time I watch you I seem to get put in a trance. Your a genius and we all know that now. I'm so proud of you, and every time I'm around you, you seen to get my heart pounding and allow the farm of butterflies in my stomach to flutter free. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but for now this will be enough. Will you Brittany S. Pierce be my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes! San, that was beautiful! Thank you" I choked out. I reached down to grab Santana's face and bring it to mine capturing her lips in a wet kiss. My g_irlfriend_ is Santana Lopez. The beautiful Latina that only lets me see her pure beauty. The girl who sits in the back of the chior room. She was my girlfriend and mine only.

**Thanks everyone! I should post the next chapter soon. Tell me about having an intimate scene though. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I do not own any characters of glee or glee itself. The song used was "Coming Clean" by Chase Coy. **


End file.
